At present, there are limited options for products for the storage and transportation of children's items that have been specifically designed for use by children, including children under three years old.
The current offerings for storage of children's items may be categorized as “baskets”, “boxes”, “bins” and “drawers.” (For illustrative examples, see: http://www.potterybarnkids.com/shop/kids/storage/baskets-boxes-buckets/, http://www.landofnod.com/nursery-storage/kids-storage-and-shelving/, http://www.thecompanystore.com/kids-furniture/storage-orgainization, and http://www.containerstore.com/shop/toyStorage) (all websites referenced herein are as of Apr. 30, 2015).
The current offerings for the transportation of children's items that have been specifically designed for use by children are largely scaled-down tote bags, backpacks and suitcases. (For illustrative examples, see: http://www.potterybarnkids.com/shop/backpacks-luggage/?cm_type=lnav, http://www.landofnod.com/backpacks-and-totes/storage/l and http://www.thecompanystore.com/ck-totes-bags
Plastic storage bags, such as disposable Ziploc bags or zippered storage bags that are not designed to be thrown away (e.g., http://www.containerstore.com/shop/storage/storageBags?productId=11001275&N=71237), come in a variety of sizes and are an obvious and easy solution for storing and transporting items, in particular items having multiple parts or pieces. However, such storage bags are neither intended for, nor suitable for, use by children.
Baskets, boxes, bins and drawers do not generally pose a suffocation risk; however, they are usually cumbersome and often heavy, making them difficult for children to lift and carry. Additionally, with the exception of some designs that may include a cover or lid, baskets, boxes, bins and drawers are completely open on the top and are therefore not easily portable. Overall, baskets, boxes, bins and drawers do not incorporate any specific design features that make them particularly useable by children.
Tote bags, backpacks and suitcases may not pose a suffocation risk, and certain tote bags, backpacks and suitcases may incorporate some design features that make them particularly useable by children (e.g., scaled-down handles, large zipper pulls, etc.). However, the user is not able to see through the material from which the bag, backpack or suitcase is made in order to distinguish what's inside, and bags, backpacks and suitcases are generally neither designed for, nor useful for, storing children's items.
Plastic storage bags pose a suffocation risk and are not suitable for use by children. Additionally, they do not incorporate any specific design features that make them particularly useable by children.
In addition to the lack of suitable storage solutions for children, there are few securing mechanisms that allow children to zip or unzip storage solutions.
The current offerings for zipper aids may be categorized as “tools to aid in zippering” and “modified zipper pulls” (For illustrative examples, see http:/www.arthritissupplies.com/button-aid-zipper-pull.html, http:/www.arthritissupplies.com/ring-zipper-pull.html, and http:/www.arthritissupplies.com/zip-grips-zipper-rings.html).
The “tools to aid in zippering” approach is not practical, as the child must have the tool with him or her at all times when assistance with zippering and unzipping is required.
The “modified zipper pulls” approach consists of an “O ring” design, or a slightly modified “O ring” design, that may be attached to an existing zipper pull. The “O ring” design does not aid a user who may not be able to “hook” a finger or a thumb through the “O ring” in order to zip or unzip a zipper.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a storage solution that may include a specially-designed zipper pull with design features safely useable by children.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.